In most cases, an existing mobile terminal supports only a single communication scheme (for example, a code division multiple access (CDMA) or a global system for mobile communications (GSM)). Therefore, a terminal that has subscribed to a service using a predetermined communication scheme may be provided with a communication service only in a corresponding service system. Due to a different communication scheme for each country or region, a region in which a user cannot be provided with a service using a single terminal has occurred.
Currently, multimode terminals capable of selectively accessing wireless networks of various schemes by applying a plurality of communication schemes to a single mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, are widely distributed and thereby utilized. Producers of such mobile terminals are continuously making an effort to expand a seamless service region by applying further various communication schemes to a single terminal device.
However, when a single communication scheme is selected in a terminal supporting a plurality of communication schemes, there occurs inefficiency that most of the modules associated with remaining communication schemes do not operate.